Maldiciones
by Briceida
Summary: Entren y lean!


Naci princesa…destinada a ser Reina….pero nadie me dijo las consecuencias…

Springlech, es una isla que pocos conocen, de 587.041 km², es rica en vegetación, arenas claras y un mar trasparente, alejado totalmente de las tierras, que dicen que habitan seres primitivos.

En esta isla hay, dos reyes que lideran con sus mismos clanes, nómadas y gitanos, hicieron murallas de protección para que nadie a, excepción de seres mágicos encontrara esta isla.

Los dos mundos mágicos vivíamos en paz, pero llenos de poderes, las guerras por el total poder se apoderaron; ahora somos enemigos, separados por una línea imaginaria que nadie debe pasar.

Rodeada de lo hermoso que es la riqueza, viviendo en el paraíso de un palacio que nunca lograre visitar totalmente ; a la orilla de un acantilado que desciende a un mar salvaje, donde la mitad de océano es de los nómadas ,vivía con todas las comodidades que debía tener una princesa, pero la riqueza me hiso olvidarme de el amor e ignorar todo a mi alrededor ; en este mundo de magia, lleno de seres poderosos ,hechiceros nos controlan desde el cielo ,nos vigilan y nos castigan según ellos crean conveniente; realmente no creía esto , vivía en un mundo perfecto, sin madre y un padre ocupado en ser rey ,me refugie en la diversión, la irresponsabilidad y la ignorancia ,hasta que recibí mi maldición, y el mito que se cantaba desde que nací, se volvió en mi realidad a los 18 años.

Los hechiceros crearon maldiciones en los seres mágicos , para hacernos, débiles de alguna forma, también para castigar nuestra alma ;si logramos curar nuestra alma romperemos la maldición ,sino moriremos cuando nuestra alma quede vacía, eso o unirnos a los brujos que habitan en el océano; entregamos nuestra alma a ellos a cambio de inmortalidad y la cura de nuestra maldición; pero todo el que se une a los brujos se convierte en esclavo, seres sin corazón y débiles por no superar la prueba de los hechiceros.

Al ser tan irresponsable e ignorar todo lo que me rodeaba, logre que la hechicera, me castigara el mismo día de mi cumpleaños.

De regreso de mi fiesta, con unas copas de vino en mi organismo y una obscuridad abrumadora y silenciosa, me apresure a la puerta de mi castillo, por una extraña razón todo en el castillo parecía sin vida.

Quien eres-dijo una voz en la obscuridad

Sobresaltada, corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al pórtico de mi castillo, pero una fuerza sobre natural me agarro sobre el hombro y me hizo volverme en dirección a donde había huido.

A una altura inimaginable una mujer, de piel de porcelana, ojos plateados y una sonrisa macabra; logro dejarme sin movimiento alguno

Eh dicho quien eres-grito

Soy la princesa jade-dije susurrando

Eso ya lo sé, pero quien eres, que has hecho por tu gente.

Soy su princesa y futura reina

No, no eres nadie-dijo burlándose-no eres nada diferente a cualquier otro, no has hecho nada, por ti, ni por tu pueblo, tu vida es lo mismo si vives o mueres, por eso tu maldición será la obscuridad.

Es usted una hechicera-dije sobresaltada

Exacto, si ignoras a tu pueblo, no será realmente una maldición quedarte ciega, tu ignorancia ya te puso una venda en los ojos, llena de vanidad e irresponsabilidad

Pero…

calla, te eh estado observando, eres el ser mágico menos malvado, pero eres el mas ignorante; tu maldición se romperá el día, en que alguien te quiera por lo que eres por dentro, que te necesite -me soltó de su agarre, pero tan débil y triste como estaba caí al suelo, hipnotizada a su mirada-si no lo haces, cuando pierdas todos los colores y quedes ciega, morirás.

Por favor no me haga esto-rogué

Princesa ya es muy tarde para eso.

Por favor-dije llorando

Tienes que probar que serás una buena reina, se que eres buena de corazón pero tu ignorancia por tu pueblo tu irresponsabilidad, no te hace valiosa, para vivir.

Pero…

Encontraras las respuestas con el paso del tiempo, se lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero no quiero morir

Morirás, si no mereces vivir.

Y así como había aparecido desapareció, se desvaneció, como un fantasma, perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la noche.

Ha pasado ya un mes, perdí la mayoría de los colores, solo veo pocos ,pero veo casi todo el tiempo todo negro, no estoy ciega en realidad, solo veo todas las cosas en un solo color, es como si todo se quedara sin vida, como si la belleza hubiera muerto para mí; eh intentado todo por ser mejor persona ,pero al ver que no hay resultados ,la vanidad y maldad que habita en mi hace que sea cruel, con las personas que quiero, pero no soporto la lastima y al tener estos arranques llorando me voy a mi alcoba; mis lagrimas ya no son humanas ahora son negras ante mis ojos, pero ante los demás son rojas como la sangre; robándome la vida y algún otro color.

En estos días, eh descubierto cosas que antes ignoraba y que ahora creo que son importantes y las necesito como a los colores; necesito a mi madre y la atención de mi padre; al igual que necesito saber quién soy y que es lo que debo de hacer por mi pueblo gitano.

Después de llorar, de gritar, llegue a la resignación, y a la curiosidad de saber todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, así que le pedí a mi nana Lena que me llevara con los gitanos y me explicaran todo lo que sabían.

Después de recorrer 200 km en caballo rodeadas de vegetación y un helado aire; llegue a una zona plana llena de castillos al anochecer; cuando me acerque al centro, había una enorme circulo y en medio una estrella marcados en el suelo de piedra rodeando esto se alzaban murallas salteadas de piedras gruesas y gigantes, separadas lo suficiente para que los gitanos pasaran entre ellas al interior; al refugio de la estrella bajo sus pies.

Que es esto-le pregunte a Lena bajando del caballo.

Es el centro de reunión de los gitanos, nadie a excepción de nosotros podemos entrar, tiene protecciones, nadie escucha lo que se oye aquí adentro y nadie puede hablar de lo que se dice aquí adentro, afuera.

qué pasa si dices algo

recibes otra maldición-dijo mi nana con ojos llenos de pánico

exactamente cuántas maldiciones te pueden poner

las necesarias para que seas una buena persona o te unas al mal

todos tienen maldiciones

sí, todos -dijo mirando al cielo

Para entonces varios gitanos en su mayoría ancianos, nos rodeaban.

Una mujer, con cabello blanco como la tiza y un vestido largo morado decorado con collares de oro, se acerco, he hizo una reverencia asía mi, seguido los demás ahí reunidos hicieron lo mismo.

Es un honor para nosotros tenerla aquí princesa-dijo la mujer volviéndose a poner derecha al igual que todos -soy Astrid

Oh gracias, el honor es mío-dije acercándome-dígame Jade, por favor

Seguro Jade; a que debemos el placer de su visita

me gustaría saber más sobre ustedes-dije mirando al suelo apenada-creo que eh vivido alejada de lo que soy, y me gustaría saber que puedo hacer, a cualquier cosa que necesiten, y me encantaría saber mi historia, porque mi padre no me ha contado nunca nada.

Entiendo, su padre es un rey ocupado, y al no tener madre, no sabe nada sobre sus poderes

Tengo yo poderes

Todos los gitanos los tenemos por eso nos dan maldiciones y bendiciones los hechiceros

Bendiciones ha dicho-dije sobresaltada, sin creer lo que escuchaba

No solo nos dan maldiciones, los hechiceros no son crueles, nos ponen pruebas para ser mejores y nos recompensan si nos lo merecemos, nos hace más fuertes, más bellos, más justos, más poderosos.

No entiendo a lo que se refiere-confesé avergonzada

No contesto, se dirigió al igual que Todos al interior del refugio por entre las murallas, habiendo estado todos ahí reunidos, se colocaron en círculo dejándonos en el centro a Astrid y a mí.

Luz-murmuro

Todo el refugio que se encontraba negro por la obscuridad de la noche, se encendió con luz, ráfagas de fuego se extendieron alrededor del circulo y por las murallas de piedra; pero no se sentía caliente; y por lo cerca que se encontraban los gitanos asumía que no quemaba, era como un truco, un fuego mágico, para alumbrar, no para dañar.

Usted hizo esto-dije impresionada-como lo ha hecho

Recibí el don de el fuego, puedo manipularlo-se acerco a mí y me puso una mano en mi hombro-se de tu maldición, no te avergüences, nadie es perfecto, todos las recibimos y luchamos para las, yo la supere y logre mi don.

Cuál era su maldición

La mentira, mentía demasiado, por cada mentira que decía sentía fuego por mi garganta, y si no lograba saber quién era y ser mejor persona, con honor y justicia, sin trampas, me quedaría muda y luego moriría

Cómo funcionan las maldiciones y las bendiciones, los nómadas las tienen también, porque no, nos unimos, si somos seres poderosos y luchamos con los seres sin corazón y los brujos que habitan en los océanos.

Los hechiceros crearon dos razas totalmente diferentes ,he igual de valiosas para este mundo, pero al ser totalmente diferente, nos separamos, ya que las peleas se hacían cada vez mas entre nosotros; somos como el día y la noche; nos dieron maldiciones a todos sobre esta isla para hacernos mejores, dignos de vivir y salir de esta isla y ayudar a humanos que habitan en tierras lejanas y primitivas, nos dieron dones para ser más poderosos y protegernos a nosotros y a nuestro pueblo, pero también nos dejan elegir entre la muerte y unión a los brujos; a elegir la muerte dicen que vives como un ser primitivo en otra dimensión y al unirte a los brujos te conviertes en su esclavo por toda la eternidad; te quitan el corazón y dejas de sufrir, nos atacan constante mente porque odian la luz de nuestro corazón y matarnos los hacen fuertes.

Como mataron a mi madre-dije susurrando

Sí, princesa, su madre fue una líder entre los gitanos, don de la curación y de la vida

Mi madre curaba-dije con una sonrisa en la cara, yo también lo hacía, por fin sabía algo que había heredado de mi madre, a demás de su belleza.

Claro que yo solo podía apenas podía curar a animales y plantas, tal vez lo podría desarrollar, podía probarlo, tan siquiera.

Sí, salvo a muchos-se acerco y aparto un mechón de mi cabello que cayo sobre mi cara-lamento mucho lo que le pasa a su padre y a usted, pero sé que lo superara

Que le pasa a mi padre-dije consternada

Vi en su mirada duda, callo y bajo su mirada.

Dígame por favor, que le pasa a mi padre

Recibió otra maldición

Que maldición-que demonios estaba pasando aquí porque todo mundo sabía todo y yo no sabía nada

Su padre recibió una maldición poco después de que su madre muriera-alzo su mirada y la mantuvo en la mía- su madre estaba salvado de la muerte a un niño nómada, justo antes de que las razas se separaran, cuando un brujo se acerco y mato a tu madre; tu padre vio todo a la distancia y llego muy tarde para salvarla, mato al demonio y lleno de coraje quiso matar al niño, lo golpeo ,hasta que nómadas hirieron a tu padre y lo dejaron inconsciente; fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que nuestras razas se separaran; su padre muere cada día.

Pero, que maldición tiene, porque no me eh dado cuenta-dije avergonzada por ser una mala hija

El olvida todos los días que tiene una hija, deja de verte, de oírte, por eso te ignora, porque tú no le perteneces, te tiene que entregar a su enemigo, como perdón, sino morirá.

Pero porque yo, y porque no me entrego-dije gritando

Eres tú, porque eres lo que el mas ama, y porque eres la princesa; el daño al príncipe de los nómadas y te tiene que entregar a él y tiene miedo de que te hagan lo que él le hizo a él, de pequeño.

No lo puedo creer –dije apenas en un susurro

Mi nana Lena corrió a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo, no hablamos más; creo que eran demasiadas noticias, una más y me desmoronaría.

Astrid nos ofreció hospedaje para no irnos tan tarde a caballo, cuando los brujos podrían herir a su princesa; cansada y aturdida no alegue y decidí quedarme en una de sus enormes casas, hechas de piedra y llena de ventanas ,bordeadas de flores y plantas ,que de seguro seria hermoso si pudiera apreciar sus colores .

Al entrar en la enorme habitación de techo hecho de cristal ,agradecí la soledad y me recosté en la enorme cama llena de cojines de todos los tamaños; y a pesar que la cama estaba cómoda, no podía dormir , lo deseaba pero el sueño no llegaba ; solo podía oír mis propios regaños repitiéndome a mi misma lo egoísta que había sido como hija al no darme cuenta, que mi padre me amaba, por no darme cuenta del sacrificio que hacía por mí, yo era su sufrimiento; tenía que hablar con él, agradecerle y decirle que lo amaba antes de entregarme a los nómadas para salvarlo.

Mi puerta se abrió, cosa que me sobresalto, y me volteé para ver quien había entrado y encontré que era mi nana.

No puedes dormir-dijo sentándose a la orilla de mi cama

No-dije sentándome y apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas dobladas.

No te preocupes mi niña Jade, tu no sabias nada de la maldición de tu padre, no tienes la culpa.

Si la tengo-dije dejando escapar una lagrima-mi padre moría cada día y yo lo ignoraba, estoy matando a mi padre

No, no lo haces, el escogió lo que creyó prudente

Pero, está muriendo, no me parece justo, mi padre solo estaba enojado, por la pérdida de mi madre, no creo que haya querido de verdad herir a ese niño

Los hechiceros, nos ponen pruebas y maldiciones para hacernos mejores, no seres primitivos

Para que-dije lloriqueando

Porque somos un mundo mágico, seres puros, guerreros, que ayudamos a humanos, cuando estamos listos, somos perfectos y puros de corazón, somos sus guardianes, es nuestro trabajo protegerlos de todos los males.

Pero está muriendo, por mi, debo de hacer algo, debo entregarme a los nómadas

No, mi niña, usted es la princesa Jade, futura reina, su padre piensa que no está segura en manos de esos guerreros nómadas, así que debes de obedecer a tu padre

Morirá si no lo hago

Encontraremos una solución, no llores mi niña-me agarro la cara entre sus manos-esos hermosos ojos azules no se ven bien tristes, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre.

Tú me quieres, Lena

Claro, que si

A pesar que soy una ignorante, vanidosa y una mala hija

Lena hecho una carcajada, que me hizo sonreír

Oh, mi niña claro que te quiero, eres caprichosa, pero así te quiero, se que tienes un enorme corazón, esto solamente es una prueba, que superaras

Me abrazo y nos quedamos así unos minutos, después la curiosidad pico mi mente.

Qué clase de poderes tenemos los gitanos, que nos diferencia de los nómadas-dije curiosa

Si me iba a poner en las manos de los nómadas, tenía que saber en lo que me metía.

Los gitanos desde que nacemos, tenemos el poder sobre los 4 elementos, agua, tierra, aire y fuego; podemos manipularlo y hacer lo que queramos, pero los dones que nos otorgan son variados, tu madre ,le otorgaron el de la curación, a otros los hacen más poderosos en un elemento, otros leen mentes, otros se comunican por la mente, otros ven el futuro, otros causan dolor sin tocarlos ;en realidad los poderes que tenemos y que nos dan ,son producto de nuestra mente, qué desarrollas si lo deseas, si lo imaginas solo inténtalo ; al contrario de los nómadas, ellos son más fuertes guerreros que pelean con sus manos, tienen dones ,de volar, correr muy rápido, oír a larga distancia, teletransportarse, viajar en el tiempo, de matar con golpes y manipular muchas armas a la vez.

En pocas palabras, estaba muerta, mi dones naturales todavía, no se desarrollaban, a lo mucho que había logrado hacer era revivir un flor marchita o a mi pájaro, ocasionando desmayos que se prolongaban por días y con su fuerza moriría a los 5 segundos que estuviera en sus manos.

Niña mía no te preocupes mas y duerme-me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció cerrando la puerta su paso.

Era fácil decir que no me preocupara, pero hacerlo era más complicado.

Salí de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana, desde aquí se podía ver un hermoso jardín, al ser el castillo más alejado, no había nada a nuestro alrededor, más que un hermosa vegetación extendiéndose por donde quiera, decidí que si iba estar esclava de los nómadas en unos días, tendría que aprovechar mi libertad y inspeccionar este lugar; tome mis zapatos y Salí del castillo.

Camine por muchas flores de todas las formas y tamaños e imagine su color, avance por la obscuridad, en un tiempo indefinido hasta que me aleje lo suficiente, que ya ni podía ver donde se encontraba mi castillo, así que decidí regresar, antes de perderme.

Cuando volteé en dirección a donde había venido ,un grito ensordecedor ,lleno de terror a poca distancia me dejo sin movimiento; siguieron gritos y mas gritos de dolor; aterrada por su dolor corrí a la dirección de donde se originaban los gritos, corriendo lo más rápido pasible al cabo de unos minutos, encontré a un hombre recargado en un árbol ,inconsciente, lleno de rasguños de animal en su pecho, brotando gran cantidad de sangre por todo su cuerpo, me paralice ;temiendo que estuviera muerto.

Me acerque lentamente, y toque su herida.

Se encuentra bien-dije tocando su cara-me escucha

Tiene que irse-dijo con esfuerzo

De qué habla tengo que ayudarlo

Los brujos están cerca, tiene que correr-dijo sosteniéndome la mirada.

Viéndolo a los ojos descubrí que no lo abandonaría, vi en sus ojos verdes, bondad; espera, porque veo el color de sus ojos, no lo sabía, pero este hombre de cabello ondulado que caía sobre los hombros, de complexión fuerte, me robo el corazón, vi en el valentía, sinceridad y preocupación por mi y sentí algo inexplicable, una necesidad de protegerlo; como si lo conociera, deseaba curarlo.

No lo dejare –dije, coloque mis manos en su herida y dese con todas mis fuerzas curarlo, cerrando los ojos-por favor, magia pura y justa déjame curar a un guerrero ,que lucho con valentía ,contra la obscuridad, déjenme hacer algo bueno, por alguien que lo merece y no me importa morir, si salvo a alguien que debe vivir más que yo.

Sentí calor entre mis manos, abrí los ojos y vi que una masa obscura, apenas con luz, ante mis ojos salía de mis manos y se extendía en la herida, de ese hermoso guerrero; volteé a verlo y él me veía con admiración y un poco de odio, solo hasta entonces me di cuenta que era un nómada; demasiado cansada para huir, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y me sumergí en la obscuridad.

Eres una gitana-dijo esa hermosa voz varonil del guerreo nómada, antes de que la obscuridad se adueñara de mi fuerza y quizás mi vida.

La obscuridad, me rodeaba, era como estar en un túnel obscuro ;correr y correr y nunca encontrar la luz, me sentía cansada, pero algo me decía que todavía estaba viva, solamente tenía que salir de esta obscuridad.

Eres hermosa-oía a lo lejos-estarás bien

Por fin logre ver un poco de luz en esa obscuridad y corrí hacia ella.

Quien eres, hermosa

Logre salir de la obscuridad, sentía una presencia muy cerca de mí, asumí que era el nómada; intente abrir los ojos, pero los parpados no me obedecían, lo intente una vez mas y fracaso.

Porque me salvaste –dijo esa dulce voz varonil, muy cerca de mi oído

Porque, no hacerlo-dije apenas con un susurro, logrando victoriosa por tercera vez, abrir los ojos.

El estaba muy cerca de mí, se alejo; enojado, dándome una mirada de desprecio.

Porque-dijo gritando-porque te odio, eres mi enemiga, no debiste salvarme y no creas que por salvarme te debo algo.

No creo nada de eso-dije enderezándome de la enorme cama de sabanas verdes y enormes cojines-lo hice porque quise hacerlo.

No, te creo, todos los de tu tipo, no hacen algo, sin esperar recibir algo

No, me importa si me crees o no y deberías estar más agradecido con quien te salvo la vida

No, pienso agradecerte nada.

Que le pasaba, porque me odiaba sin conocerme.

Bueno, como no soy bien recibida aquí-dije levantándome y observando el cuarto-donde sea que este, será mejor que me vaya y que esto sea como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Lo siento- dijo acercándose a mí, me rebasaba por mucho en altura y su cuerpo era el triple más grande que el mío, a escasos milímetros, pude ver enorme cicatriz que se extendía al lado derecho de su cara y descendía hacia su cuello, aun así era para mí perfecto; su aroma era aturdidora; este nómada, era intimidante y lamentablemente, demasiado hermoso.

Tu no vas a salir de aquí nunca-dijo acercándose a la altura de mi oído

De que hablas-dije alejándome de el

Traspasaste la línea, que separa a nómadas y gitanos, me perteneces

Me trajiste a los nómadas, yo te salvo la vida y tú me trajiste aquí

Te desmayaste, en propiedad nómada-dijo burlonamente

Eres un desgraciado-grite y corrí en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de lograr alcanzar la puerta, el ya estaba tapándola con su enorme cuerpo.

No saldrás, eres mi esclava y si sabes lo que te conviene no saldrás porque cualquiera te matara , a mis ordenes

Y quien te has creído el rey

Exactamente-dijo alzando la cabeza-mi padre a muerto hace un par de meses ahora soy el nuevo rey de los nómadas.

No puede ser, él era el príncipe que mi padre había golpeado de pequeño; ahora que se supone que haría, el destino me hizo pagar mi deuda antes de lo que había pensado, debía estar aquí, en este mismo lugar ,con este atractivo nómada por el resto de mi vida, una parte de mi lo quería y otra quería salir huyendo, de este hombre que me odiaba y que me intimidaba tanto; pero para que luchar si era lo correcto ser su esclava, eso salvaría a mi padre.

No lo puedo creer –dije alejándome de el

Así es, no escaparas, harás todo lo que te diga

Te equivocas, me quedare aquí ,pero jamás te complaceré , entendiste-grite

Tu harás todo lo que yo diga, eres mi esclava-gruño

No, me digas, que miedo te tengo-dije sarcásticamente

El se acerco enojado y corrí al rincón de la habitación y observe todo, para encontrar un arma con cual defenderme; vi una enorme pecera que ocupaba toda una pared de la enorme habitación; Lena había dicho que tenía el poder del viento, el agua ,tierra y fuego y poderes de la mente naturales, solo que no lo había intentado nunca; con un deseo enorme pensé que la pecera explotaba y después de unos segundos; sucedió, exploto y la abundante agua hizo que el nómada resbalara ante la inmensa cantidad que caía, intento levantarse, pero fallo y cuando logro ponerse de pie, hice que el agua lo empujara asiéndolo caerse de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo las carcajadas salieron de mí.

Así que ahora quien es el esclavo-dije entre carcajadas-oh el pobre rey esta mojado

Vi en su mirada ira y odio, e intento levantarse nuevamente y volvió a caer cuando hice que el agua danzara en sus pies, con olas grandes que chocaban en su espalda.

Quiere que lo ayude a levantarse, mi rey-dije burlándome

Te enseñare a obedecerme-grito en el suelo y otra ola lo arrojo al suelo.

Doblándome de la risa caí al suelo empapado y me acerque a el.

Por favor, no te enojes, porque no lo tomas más divertido, porque me odias sin conocerme-dije con sinceridad

Al principio me fulmino con la mirada, pero luego vi en, el tranquilidad, la bestia se había calmado.

Soy Jade-dije sonriendo, extendiendo mi mano-me haría el honor de darme su nombre, mi rey

Javier –dijo extendiendo su mano, apenas con una sombra de una pequeña sonrisa

Vez, no era tan difícil, ser un poco amable-dije estrechando su mano.

El sonrió mas abiertamente y a una velocidad increíble ya me tenía rodeada por sus brazos, me alzo acunada a su pecho y salto por la ventana.

ahh-grite a todo pulmón

Cuando ya casi caíamos en el suelo, se elevo y voló por encima de los arboles, y aprecie el amanecer en el horizonte; a mis pies se extendía un bosque, pero muy a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver castillos que asumí que sería su pueblo.

Así que no es tan divertido cuando yo uso mis poderes a cuando tú los usas-dijo sonriendo

En realidad no –dije sonriéndole y mirando esos hermosos ojos-pero, puedo aceptarlo, siempre y cuando, no me dejes caer e intentes matarme

Jamás te haría daño-dijo serio

Bueno, creo que eso no lo puedo saber con seguridad, ya que hace unos minutos dijiste que me odiabas y luego intentabas abalanzarte sobre mí, antes de hacerte caer, para defenderme.

Entiende que eres una gitana, desconfió de ustedes

Entiendo-dije pensativa, imaginaba que después de lo que le había hecho mi padre, odiara a los míos, pero mi padre solo tuvo un ataque de ira que ya estaba pagando y los demás no teníamos la culpa de su error, pero no lo corregiría ahora y menos decirle que el hombre que casi lo mata, es mi padre; así que en vez de eso vi su perfil derecho- esa cicatriz fue por lo de la noche que te atacaron los brujos, creí que te había curado por completo.

No, esta cicatriz ,no es por eso-dijo silencioso, pero en sus ojos vi tristeza, descendió ,cerca de la playa ,y me deposito en la arena blanca, en este lugar ,estábamos solo nosotros dos, frente a un mar trasparente y bordeados de un bosque-en realidad ,curaste todas mis heridas que me hicieron los brujos.

Dije, algo que te molestara-dije acercándome a él, al ver que estaba serio y con una mirada obscura

No, es solo que estas cicatrices, son parte de mi maldición

Oh, lo siento-dije apenada

Te molesta-dijo preocupado

Todos recibimos maldiciones, porque me molestaría, yo también tengo una

No me refería eso, te molesta, que tenga cicatrices, te asusta-dijo un poco enojado

No, ya te dije que no me das miedo-dije sonriendo-además no esta tan mal, no exageres

Creo, que serias la primera, que no le molesta y me teme

Creo que estas de suerte-dije sarcásticamente-además, yo creo que los nómadas son un poco miedosos

De verdad lo crees-dijo levantando una ceja a la defensiva

Claro, te lo aseguro, bueno a excepción de su rey, que no le teme a una gitana, ni a morir a manos de los brujos

El sonrió y por una extraña razón me sentía feliz al observar su sonrisa; era lo más hermoso que pude imaginar, era como después de unos días nublados y fríos, saliera el sol, esperado, deseado y caliente.

Sabes, de verías sonreír mas-dije sin poder evitarlo, logrando que me mirara con esos ojos verdes y me regalara una sonrisa solo para mi

A veces, no tienes una razón para sonreír, Jade

Entonces, debes buscar esa razón, mi rey-dije sarcásticamente

Se sentó en la arena y toco un lugar a lado de él, para que me sentara, me acerque temerosa y con un suspiro me sente.

No tienes que decirme, mi rey –dijo sonriente-dijiste que tu también tienes una maldición, que cosa te quitaron, como te castigan

La vista-dije mirando al suelo-veo todo pero en su mayoría, en blanco y negro, he perdido la mayoría de los colores, solo conservo pocos, perdí el color verde, pero por una extraña razón, puedo ver el color de tus ojos

Con su fuerte mano levanto mi mentón y lo alzo y me atrapo con su mirada.

Supongo, por tu sonrisa cada cinco segundos, que ya estas solucionando tu maldición-dijo preocupado

Supones mal, estoy perdiendo todos los colores, pronto quedare ciega y luego, bueno ya sabes lo que pasa-dije triste

Creo que lo solucionaras-dijo y en sus ojos vi que lo decía de corazón

Supongo, si es que merezco vivir

Quieres hablar de porque te dieron esa maldición

Quisieras tu hablar de porque te dieron esa maldición que te deja cicatrices

No, no quisiera-dijo con mirada obscura y alejando su mano de mi cara

Yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso, creo que si dejamos de pensar en eso, llegaremos más rápido a la respuesta de cómo solucionarlo-dije esperanzada

No, lo creo-dijo enojado y serio, como odiaba que se pusiera así; así que mire al mar y desee que el agua lo mojara a la cara, y en unos segundos una esfera de agua salió del mar y se dirigió a toda velocidad en su cara, que hizo que se cayera de espalda, al ser sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Deja de ser tan negativo-dije entre carcajadas-un rey no debe de ser tan gruñón

El rio y yo reí mas y en un parpadear me tomo entre sus brazos y me arrojo al mar y luego se arrojo él; estuvimos unos minutos jugando con el agua ,mientras yo le arrojaba con mi mente bolas de agua, él me tomaba por la cintura con su fuerte brazo y se arrojaba conmigo al agua o me hacía volar y luego me dejaba caer en lo alto; y antes de caer se ponía debajo de mi, para que el recibiera el golpe al entrar en el agua . El frio me hizo temblar, me abrazo y me elevo por los aires; en unos segundos ya estaba en mi habitación.

Javier, como eran los brujos que te atacaron-dije curiosa

Nunca has visto a uno-dijo incrédulo

No, como son, son diferentes a los seres sin corazón

Los brujos toman la forma que ellos quieren , casi siempre adaptan la forma de un animal salvaje para causar más daño ,igual que los seres sin corazón, pero ellos no pueden mantener su transformación durante mucho tiempo, menos cuando son heridos; los verdaderos brujos son más poderosos y efectivos a la hora de matar.

Así, que los que te atacaron si eran brujos

Sí, eran tres y sabían quién era, ellos saben que matando al rey nuestro mundo entraría en conflicto al no ver más descendencia ;desean destruirme

Siendo tu tan fuerte y casi morir-temblé al imaginar que algo le pudiera pasar-presiento que no duraría ni un segundo, si me encuentro con ellos

No, te pasara nada mientras estés conmigo-dijo con sinceridad y sobreprotección

Así que en conclusión eso quiere decir, que sigo siendo tu esclava y no puedo salir de esta habitación-dije sonriendo

Sí y no-dijo pensativo y al ver mi cara de confusión sonrió-si sigues siendo mi esclava, reglas son reglas y siendo rey, tengo que poner el ejemplo, pero puedes salir y visitar mi castillo, como un huésped; siempre y cuando prometas no escapar.

Prometo, no escapar-dije seria y luego triste al recordar a Lena, quizás estaría preocupada y nunca la volvería a ver; y a mi padre ya nunca le podre agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí y pedirle perdón por confundir su falta de atención y amor con su maldición.

Algo pasa-dijo Javier acercándose a mi –te sientes mal

No, estoy bien, es solo que pensaba en mi familia, deben de estar preocupados y no hay manera que les diga que estoy bien

Quizás yo puedo mandar una carta, quien es tu familia

Creo, que es mejor que no sepas quien es mi familia-dije preocupada

Piensas, que les haría algo

No, pero si hará que me odies mas

A que te refieres, quien es tu familia-dijo enojado

No te lo diré

Dímelo, ahora-grito, cielos el sí que era bipolar, no lo dudaba ni tantito

No, lo hare-grite

Dímelo, es una orden-grito y me tomo de los hombros y me estrujo fuertemente

Tú, no eres mi rey, suéltame-intente zafarme de él, pero era inútil-me estas lastimando

No, me lo dirás, bien -dijo soltándome y gritando –pues no saldrás de este cuarto aunque te mueras de hambre

Salió furioso y azoto la puerta al salir.

Me arroje a la cama, mojada todavía y cansada por usar mi magia dormí de inmediato.

Despierta-oía una voz-despierta, bella durmiente

Parpadeé, en la obscuridad

Cielos, creí que estabas muerta-me gire a la dirección de aquella voz aguda y encontré a un niño de a lo mucho 11 años

Lo siento estaba demasiado cansada, ya es de noche-dije observando la habitación que solo se alumbraba un poco por la luz de la luna

Sí, la noche es mejor que el día ese es mi rima quieres divertirte conmigo - bajo de la cama y toco algo en la pared y se ilumino la habitación- eh esperado a que todos se durmieran para conocerte y te he salvado de estar encerrada, quieres comer algo.

Si, por favor-dije levantándome- quien eres

Soy Alex, soy sobrino de Javier –dijo emocionado

Sabes que soy una gitana

Sí y una muy bonita-dijo sonriendo

Porque no me odias

Que Javier te odie no quiere decir que todos los nómadas lo hagan, solo pocos odian a los gitanos, pero nadie de este castillo te odia-dijo con ademanes al pronunciar todo lo que decía-el rey es un gruñón, se le pasa, no te preocupes

No lo creo, me dejo encerrada por no decirle quienes eran mis padres

Porque no se lo dices-dijo restándole importancia

Porque hará que se enoje y quiera matarme, solo por eso

El no te mataría, le agradas

A que te refieres-dije curiosa y con una sonrisa en la cara

Te lo diré, si tú me dices quiénes son tus padres y pases la noche conmigo-dijo dándome la mano y haciendo una inclinación como un noble caballero

Me parece justo el acuerdo, mi dulce Alex, es usted todo un caballero-dije haciendo una inclinación y yendo a su lado

Muy bien mi lady, sígueme, pero en silencio

Seré lo mas silenciosa posible-dije sonriéndole

Después de salir de la habitación me dirijo a un pasillo , lleno de pinturas antiguas de nómadas de la realeza y de paisajes, después me dirigió a otro pasillo que tenía muchas habitaciones, enormes decoradas con todos los lujos para satisfacer a muchos de la realeza, tecnología de ultimo en el mercado que contrarrestaba con la decoración renacentista; después me llevo a otro pasillo obscuro y luego se abrió paso a una ancha escalera ,hecha de mármol que descendía con un millón de escalones hacia la obscuridad ;bajamos en silencio y después de estar abajo caminamos un poco y llegamos a una habitación enorme ,llena de estantes una enorme mesa de madera con gran cantidad y variedad de comida, un refrié y todo lo que una cocina digna de un rey debe de tener.

Toma todo lo que gustes, mientras te platico lo que se-dijo alzando las cejas repetitivamente ,en modo de que lo que me iba a decir le parecía muy interesante

Te escucho-le dije sentándome en una de esas enormes sillas de madera decoradas con flores y ramas ,asiendo que el respaldo resultara intimidante y tome una dona que había en un plato hondo de pastelillos

Muy bien, yo se que le agradas ,porque si no, no te hubiera traído aquí ,te hubiera dejado ahí en el suelo

El dijo que me desmañe en su territorio

Eso es lo que te hiso pensar, pero solo lo hace por orgullo, el está agradecido con que le hayas salvado la vida, solo que no le gusta admitirlo y menos le gusta estar en deuda con una gitana , el odia a los gitanos por algo que le hicieron los gitanos; el rey de los gitanos lo golpeo a casi morir

Los sé, pero la reina gitana lo salvo de morir antes de que los brujos vinieran y la mataran y el rey vio todo solo tuvo un arranque de ira por perder a su reina , y Javier estaba cerca descargo su ira con él ,bueno eso creo

El no lo ve de esa forma, entiéndelo

Sí, bueno el que me taiga aquí no quiere decir que le agrade, soy su esclava no me deja salir no creo que le agrade de verdad

Si le agradas ,pero como dije antes eres una gitana y el es un gruñón, eres su pareja-la dona que me estaba comiendo se me atoro en la garganta al oír lo que dijo

A que te refieres-dije tosiendo

Tu sabes la bendición de los hechiceros-dijo alzando las cejas

No sé de que hablas

No lo sabes-dijo incrédulo-bueno los hechiceros crearon parejas completamente compatibles y las separaron por el mundo, Javier es tu pareja

Como sabes que es él y no otro

Porque, tienes la marca , es una señal tienes una media luna en el hombro igual que él, además se siente es como si al verlo sintieras que lo conocieras como si supieras como es el al verlo a los ojos ,él lo sabe por eso te tiene aquí, me vas a negar que no te gusta

Eh-dije confundida, si la verdad lo quería sin conocer cosa que era ridícula, incline mi hombro, para ver el lunar en forma de luna-el también tiene este lunar

Si, es tu pareja, eres su bendición su salvación, bueno ven demos una vuelta por el jardín

Salimos por una puerta en la cocina y salimos a un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y tulipanes.

Ahora cuéntame lo que me prometiste

Creo que me odiara cuando lo sepa

No puede odiarte, eres su pareja

Soy la princesa Jade, la hija del hombre que lo golpeo de pequeño

Oh-dijo deteniendo su paso-bueno quizás te odie un poco, pero se le pasara

Eso espero, además mi padre ya está pagando por lo que le hizo, recibió una maldición

Mientras caminábamos por su jardín y mas haya le platique sobre la maldición que le habían dado a mi padre y que se rompería si estaba con Javier; el escucho con atención callado; cuando termine ya habíamos caminado demasiado y estábamos en medio de un bosque.

Creo que se lo debes decir a Javier, el entenderá, es mas creo que nunca lo entenderá si no se lo dices

Tal vez lo haga, cuando este de buen humor-dije preocupada

Se oyeron rugidos de leones, muy cerca y en unos segundos , ya nos acorralaban cinco leones plateados, con ojos rojos; eran brujos, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros; corrí y abrace a Alex , para protegerlo y ordene con la mente que la tierra explotara , a los pies de los leones, tres de ellos cayeron en los agujeros de tierra que se hicieron en el suelo, e impidieron que salieran, mientras que los otros dos solo perdieron el equilibrio alentando sus pasos, lo que me permitió tomar a Alex de la mano y correr lo más rápido posible.

Son brujos –grito Alex

Lose, están muy cerca

Alguien ayúdenos –grito Alex

Corrimos lo más rápido posible, ya estábamos más cerca del catillo, pero no tanto para que alguien nos ayudara y nos salvara; sentí a los leones pisándonos los talones arroje a Alex a tiempo de que el león se abalanzará sobre mí y me tumbara al suelo, me rasgo la espalda con sus garras; grite y vi en la distancia que Alex regresaba para ayudarme.

No Alex, corre, ahora-grite lo más fuerte posible entre gritos de dolor

Logre escabullirme entre las patas del animal y empujar a mi mente a golpearlo con el viento; cosa que funciono al principio golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer de espalda varias veces, y arrojándolo lejos de mi cuando el otro león vino y alcanzo mi cuello grite del dolor y lo golpe en la cara con aire comprimido, mientras empujaba al otro, pero eso no cansaba el animal, solo lo detenía un poco mientras el otro se recuperaba y me atacaba, solo me cansaba a mí ,que perdería el conocimiento si lo hacia una vez más, cuando deje de golpearlos con el aire , los dos corrieron veloces desde la distancia hacia mí ,justo cuando saltaban para abalanzarse sobre mí ,Javier apareció y los empezó a golpear a velocidad increíble, golpeándolos en la cabeza , en los brazos, sin pestañar, en unos segundo ,ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo; y Javier se dirigía a mí como si nada hubiera pasado, un dios atractivo saliendo victorioso sin un rasguño, de una pelea; con preocupación me acuno y me alzo en sus brazos y en un parpadear ya estaba en mi habitación ,recostada en mi cama y Javier traía vendas y alcohol para curarme.

Vas a estar bien, lo prometo-decía Javier nervioso-lo siento tanto

No tuviste la culpa tu

Rompí mi promesa de salvarte y de tenerte protegida mientras estuvieras a mi lado, lo siento-dijo curándome la herida de la espalda con movimientos rápidos, pero igual de dolorosos

En cierta forma, no estaba contigo así que no rompiste tu promesa, yo desobedecí y Salí de la habitación-calle al sentir un dolor agudo y luego pensé en Alex-esta Alex bien

Sí, el está bien, él fue el que aviso a todos que los atacaran a él y a ti brujos; yo ya había oído tus gritos y me dirigía hasta aquí.

Me alegro que este bien-dije llorando

Me curo las heridas y me acomodo en la cama rodeándome de los cómodos cojines.

Gracias, Javier-dije cuando se acerco a mí, y lo tome su cara entre mis manos-sigues enojado conmigo

No, no lo estoy-dijo triste y vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos-perdón no debí te, pero a veces no me controlo, lo siento, si no quieres decirme quien eres no importa, no me importa.

Si quieres te lo digo, pero tienes que prometerme que no te enojaras

Quizás después jade, ahora tienes que descansar-y me beso en la frente y se quedo a escasos milímetros de mi cara, viéndome directamente a los ojos durante varios segundos y luego miro mis labios y los beso en un lento y reconfortante caricia llena de dulzura y calor; se separo de mis labios lentamente, pero no se alejo de mi-cielos jade me asuste mucho al verte en el suelo, pensé que te habían matado.

También estoy sorprendida de no haber muerto-dije bromeando, tocando con mi mano su hermosa cara, oh dios creo que ya me había enamorado-creo que eso destruye mi teoría de morir en manos de los brujos en cinco segundos, creo que muero a los quince segundos si tu no llegas

Eso jamás volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo-me beso otra vez y luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta-ahora descansa, mi Jade.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

Me despertó una luz, seguido de un crujido en la puerta, alguien había entrado a mi habitación, apreté mis parpados negándome a abrirlos.

Sentí un beso en la frente, los abrí y vi a Alex

Por fin te despiertas han pasado días-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

Que –dije sobre saltada-cuanto a pasado

No le mientas a la princesa-dijo Javier desde la puerta

El, ya sabe la verdad jade-dijo Alex saltando en la cama, volteé a ver a Javier y luego baje la mirada a mis manos

Alex, deja de saltar, Jade todavía está débil

Aburrido dijo Alex- dejando de saltar y bajando de mi cama

Necesito hablar con Jade, déjame a solas con ella

Ok, ok, ok-dijo saltando a cado ok hasta la puerta, cuando salió, Javier entro y cerró la puerta y en un parpadear ya estaba a mi lado

Como te sientes-dijo con dulzura

Mejor, cuanto ha pasado, desde que me atacaron

Sucedió anoche, no te preocupes-dijo

Así que ya lo sabes, estas enojado

Sí, lo sé princesa Jade –dijo besándome en la frente- y no estoy enojado, creo que debo dejar eso en el pasado

Lo siento mucho, se que debe ser difícil para ti-dije llorando-de verdad entiendo que odies a los gitanos, lo que mi padre hizo estuvo mal, pero tuvo un arranque de dolor al ver a mi madre muerta, ya está pagando

Sí, lo sé ,no llores mas-dijo secándome las lagrimas con sus dedos y besándome en la frente y luego en la mejillas- tú no tienes la culpa de eso y yo dejare eso en el pasado donde pertenece, el ya está pagando y tú no tienes porque pagar por sus errores

A que te refieres Javier-dije entre lagrimas

Que te dejo en libertad, ya no eres mi esclava, puedes irte con tu gente, nadie te lo impedirá, no mereces estar atada a mí a la fuerza y la maldición de tu padre ya debe de estar rota ,así que no debes quedarte aquí, yo te libero, disfruta el tiempo que te quitaron a lado de tu padre, mi jade

Pero, no me quiero ir, así debe de ser, debo estar a tu lado-dije llorando

No mereces estar al lado de una bestia, solo te pido algo

Lo que quieras

Cena conmigo esta noche

Claro, pero…

No digas mas

Se fue rápidamente y observe en mi cama una enorme caja, la abrí y me encontré un hermoso vestido azul, decorado con perlas en la parte superior en un escote, de estilo v, y el largo llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero estaba abierto de un lado, para dejar ver gran parte de la pierna al andar; ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidí alistarme, lo más rápido posible, para estar bella para él; en la cena le diría que quería quedarme a su lado.

Cuando estuve lista, Alex vino para llevarme a un balcón , que dejaba ver una enorme vista del bosque y del azul estrellado, en medio se encontraba una mesa ,con velas y el apuesto Javier vestido de traje con la camisa abierta que dejaba ver su atractivo cuerpo, se levanto cuando me vio me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta mi asiento; cenamos en silencio y terminando me llevo a un salón de baile y al empezar a bailar sonaron el violín y el piano, en una perfecta melodía acorde a los movimientos que me hacia danzar Javier.

No me quiero ir Javier

De que hablas

Que si tú me lo permites, si no me odias, me gustaría quedarme a tu lado

Pero creí, que no querías estar con un rey gruñón-dijo sonriendo

Bueno creo que no es la primera vez que me equivoco en una teoría-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, de pronto me sentía cansada y todo se volvió negro ; perdí el ritmo de mis movimientos y caí débil solo manteniéndome de pie por los brazos de Javier que rodeaban mi cuerpo.

Que pasa Jade-me alzo entre sus brazos-reacciona, abre los ojos

Es la maldición, Javier, me he quedado ciega ya, estoy muriendo-dije en un susurro, sentí que se hincaba y me apretaba más a su pecho

No por favor, no mueras, dime como ayudarte, no me dejes-dijo desesperado

No, Javier, si muero es porque no merezco vivir-dije tranquilizándolo

No, no lo permitiré, dime como ayudarte-dijo besándome en toda la cara-no me dejes

Escucha Javier, te tengo que decir algo importante-dije tragando saliva, la obscuridad se adueñaba de mí y me impedía hablar con claridad-desde el momento en que te vi , vi algo que ame, sin conocerte supe que eras una hermosa y bondadosa persona, que daría su vida por su pueblo, se que tratas de ocultarlo, en una máscara de ira y odio para ser fuerte ;un escudo para protegerte ,pero yo se que ahí adentro tienes un enorme corazón , que debes dejar salir , debes perdonar, a mi padre y a los gitanos , ellos son buenos

Si lo hare lo prometo, pero no me dejes-dijo con vos quebrada –por favor

Tienes que unir a las dos razas, para luchar contra los brujos y seres sin corazón para poder tener victoria; yo creo en ti, se que lo harás bien, eres el rey más valiente, bondadoso y el que más eh amado.

Y deje de hablar porque ya no podía, estaba muy cansada, la obscuridad me envolvía y mi cuerpo lo sentía lejano.

No me dejes Jade, yo también te amo-grito desesperado-me has devuelto la sonrisa y la luz, te necesito Jade, te necesito.

Y en el momento que dijo esas palabras, el calor de mi cuerpo volvió al igual que mi fuerza, abrí los ojos y vi todos los colores y lo vi a él, más atractivo y perfecto, con su cabello marrón que caía por sus ojos, que ahora estaban un poco rojos, con lágrimas derramadas por mí.

Rompiste mi maldición, me necesitas, recupere los colores

Oh mi hermosa Jade, mi hermosa princesa, tu también rompiste la mía, al ver bondad en esta bestia que soy-observe su rostro, su piel bronceada estaba perfecta sin ninguna cicatriz –tu me salvaste, eres mi ángel

Y tú eres mi rey-dije acercándome a él y dándole un beso y él me correspondió dándome sutiles dulces y suaves movimientos con sus labios

Tú serás mi reina y lidiaremos un mundo sin guerras entre gitanos y nómadas y lucharemos juntos contra toda obscuridad

Me parece una excelente idea, mi rey-dije sonriendo-te amo Javier

Te amo mas, Jade- y me dio un prolongado beso

Me levanto del suelo y seguimos bailando al ritmo de la melodía; me recargue en su pecho y él me rodeo con sus brazos; sintiéndome plena, disfrute y me sentí dichosa al saber que esta sería la primera de las muchas noches que pasaría con él y le agradecí a los dioses, por darme la parte que me faltaba, que me hacia fuerte y me hacia mejor persona.


End file.
